


Always Gone In A Flash

by Adella



Category: Arrow - Fandom, CW DC, Pretty Little Liars, Supergirl, The Flash
Genre: Pretty Little Liars - Freeform, The Flash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adella/pseuds/Adella
Summary: With Reverse Flash dead and Charlotte sent to Walby, Barry Allen and Aria Montgomery were able to find a peaceful moment in their lives. But what happens when the two meet at CC jitters and Aria gets a text from an "Old friend"? Can Team Flash and some unlikely teens help the Liars find out who the new A is? Or will everyone's secrets be revealed?





	

The elevator dings and the door slides open, revealing a short in height with short brown haired Aria Montgomery. A brown belt was wrapped around her long brown coat , which reached down to her butt. Her ankle boots just covered the gap between her jeans and her feet. Her suitcase rolls behind her in one hand with a purse and a shopping bag in her other as she approached her new apartment, an eager look on her face.  
"322... 323... 324... here it is, 325," Aria murmured. She leans her suitcase against the wall. She fiddles through her purse, looking for the new gold key to her new apartment.  
Aria recently got hired at Centeral City Picture News as a photographer and journalist. She ended up getting fired from her publisher due to her... relations with one of the authors the company worked with, Ezra Fitz. He was very different from the Ezra Aria knew back when she was one of his students. But that didn't matter. She was excited for a fresh start, especially since she was out of Rosewood.  
"Where would that key be- crap!" Aria groans as she drops the golden key, which took her forever to find.  
"Here I got it. Hm you don't look familiar, you just moved to the apartment?" a man, a little taller then Aria, with shaggy black hair bent down to get her key. He had a shirt with an NES controller. She could figure he was prettt geeky. "Woah. You're pretty- I'm sorry, that was extremely inappropriate... please don't hit me."  
If it were someone like Noel Kahn saying that to Aria, she would have whacked him hard on the head with her purse. But this guy seemed harmless enough. So instead, she just laughed, taking the key from the man. "Relax, I'm not in a hitting mood right now. My name's Aria Montgomery. Yeah I just moved into room 325"  
"Oh that's good. Cisco Ramon. So how bout grabbing some coffee once you're settled in? CC Jitters has the best coffee and me and my friends were gonna meet up there and you seem pretty cool and I'm gonna stop talking now."  
Aria thought about it for a moment and then decided to go. She could use some new friends. Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Allison were all pretty far away.  
"Alright!" Cisco said, shooting a fist up. "I would say I'll meet you there but I'm gonna assume you don't know the way so I can wait if you want."  
"We can go now. I just need to drop my stuff in my room," Aria opened the door. She could hear the door shut behind her but had a feeling Cisco was waiting on the other side. "Okay I'm ready."  
Cisco gave her a thumbs up. "Away we go, Miss Montgomery."  
The two left the apartment and headed down the sidewalk towards the coffee shop.  
"So did you just move to Central City? Or did you just move to the apartment," Cisco asked.  
"I just moved to Central City. I grew up in Rosewood. Graduated collage a few months ago," Aria replied, pushing a few loose strands of her short, light brown hair behind her ear.  
"That's pretty cool. Got a job here?" He asks her.  
Aria nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I got a job at Central City Picture News. First day is tomorrow."  
"I work at Star Labs," Cisco boosted with a smile. He seemed pretty proud of his job.  
"But didn't Star Labs blow up the city with the accelerator thing?" Aria said, immediately realizing she picked a poor choice of works.  
"Well... yeah. But that was an accident. We aren't actually as evil as everyone says," Cisco reassures her. "Ah here we are. CC Jitters- best coffee you'll find in Central City."  
"Isn't this the only coffee shop in Central City," Aria raises an eyebrow.  
"Well... I guess. You're such a Debbie-Downer, you know that?" Cisco states as he holds the door open for Aria.


End file.
